The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus, a control method, a program and a system.
In recent years, sensors have been mounted in various household products with the miniaturization and price reduction of sensor devices. For example, an illuminance sensor is mounted in an image display device in order to control the brightness of a backlight depending on the surrounding brightness. In addition, a motion sensor is mounted in an air conditioner in order to detect a person's location and adjust the airflow rate and the air direction thereof.
These sensor devices are mounted in order to realize functions of the device main body such as the adjustment of a backlight of an image display device or the adjustment of the airflow rate and the air direction of an air conditioner. However, in the future, systems may be proposed which are capable of providing a more convenient and safer life to a user by connecting a device in which a sensor is mounted to another device, and notifying another device of its own sensor information.
For example, Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3136714 discloses that even when the device main body is in a halting state, sensor information detected from a sensor included in a device is specially used by notifying another device of the sensor information.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-206750 discloses that when sensor information received from a plurality of sensors is displayed on a plurality of display devices, a program for converting the corresponding sensor information into a format capable of being displayed is selected in each of the display devices. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-206750 discloses a program for adapting a motion of a pseudo-character displayed on the display device on the basis of the sensor information to a motion of a sensor information sender so that the sensor information can be confirmed as a motion of the sensor information sender in each of the display devices.